Juliet x Vampire
by Pika-Girl13-15
Summary: Minto met her new Enemy and fell in love with him! Now Kish tries to get her back... But is Minto's love for the pale Vampire really real? And what will happen to poor Kish? Will he become heartbroken... again?
1. Chap 1 - Love at first Sight?

_**Juliet x Little Kid**_

_**Chap 1 : Love on first sight?**_

_**Lie: Hey, here am I again! 3**_

_**Puffin: And I'm here too! Nyoi!**_

_**Lie: *scared* Puffin! What are you doing here?!**_

_**Puffin: The door was closed, so I came inside by the window! Nyoi!**_

_**Lie: *sighs* Well, at least it isn't Min!**_

_**Min: Don't be so sure! *grins***_

_**Lie: WAAAAA! ALEXA, GET MIN OUTTA HERE!**_

_**Alexa: *pushes Min out of the Room***_

_**Min: WAAAA! LET ME GO!**_

_**Lie: Let's roll the story, Nya!**_

_**Min, Alexa, Puffin: ROLL the story?!**_

"Haaaaaah... Is there something better than Peppermint Tea exsisting on Earth?" Minto sipped her tea.

"Yes, like helping your friends!" Ichigo balanced a tablet.

"Hey, Shirogane! Kish's here, and he needs your help!" a greenhaired Alien came to Minto's Table. The people in the Café screamed in fear.

"D-don't w-wo-worry! He is our...Clown! Yes, that's he!" Minto tried to calm down the people. After that, she pulled Kisshu into the kitchen. "You Doofus! Don't you know, that there are NORMAL people in this Café?!" She was burning with anger. "Whao, Birdie, sorry! Now calm down!" Kisshu waved his hands.

"B-BIRDIE?!" Minto became red with anger. "Eh, I can find Shirogane without your help...So-" Kisshu ran upstairs.

Minto calmed down and went back to her Table and started drinking her eleventh Peppermint tea for today.

Then the red light bulb started to shine. Minto knew what that means. It's time for Tokyo Mew Mew. "FIRE! EVERYBODY GET OUT!" she screamed. The people in the Café ran out. Minto took her Mew Mew Pendant. "Mew Mew Minto! Methamoriphosis!" Minto transformed and flew on the roof. She looked around. Nothing. She sighed. 'Surely Ryou wanted to see how we'd react! Oh man!' She thought.

"Oh, Cherié, so you're my Enemy?" Minto gasped and turned around. An Alien with darkblue hair and beautiful black eyes stood behind her. Minto gasped again.

"I just wanted Ice-Cream... Ya wanna taste?" He asked grinning. Minto stared at him. He held his Ice-Cream up. "This Ice-Cream kind is Poison Blood. As hard like Vodka or even harder. If ya aren't scared, ya can taste it!" He still grinned.

Ichigo and the others came out. "Minto, what are you doing?! Come down!" Ichigo screamed.

Minto stared at Ice-Cream and licked it. "WHAT?! MINTO!" Shirogane, Kisshu and the Mew Mews shouted. The Alien grinned. "If ya wanna join me, just search for the pale Vampire... Bye, Cherié!" He flew away. Minto looked after him. Then she heard steps behind her.

The Mew Mews, Kisshu and Shirogane were behind her. Ichigo grabbed her hand. "Minto, you're not going to leave us, right?" She asked hopefully. Minto began to fly. Only one foot was on the roof.

"Minto, think about Zakuro-san, Pudding, Lettuce, Kisshu, Shirogane, Keiichiro and me! Are you really gonna leave us?" Ichigo tried again. Minto stopped. Ichigo sighed. But then Minto took her foot from the roof and her hand slipped out from Ichigo's hand. Ichigo's eyes grew big.

"Minto?"


	2. Chap 2 - She left us?

_**Juliet x Vampire**_

_**Chap 2 : She left us?**_

_**Lie: So! Chappy 2 is ready!**_

_**Alex: You needed three days to get it ready, you know! And it's only 100 or more words long!**_

_**Lie: Then you could wite it for me, if you're better than me! Nya!**_

_**Alex: Well, let me think about it!**_

_**Lie: Let's read the Story and ignore Alex!**_

_**Alex: WHAT?! *attacks Lie***_

The Mew Mews, Shirogane, Keiichiro and Kisshu stared at Minto, not understanding what was happening. Ichigo jumped forward and tried to grab Minto's hand. But Minto was too far away. Ichigo fell from the roof. Luckily, she had a wildcat DNA and landed without problems on her feet. Everyone looked after Minto. She didn't even look back. 'She just flies away. Without saying bye...' Ichigo thought. Zakuro couldn't believe this. Minto was leaving, without saying goodbye to her, to ZAKURO FUJIWARA, to her idol! When Minto vanished between the clouds, Ichigo began to cry. Lettuce came down and hugged her. All the others looked at the ground sadly.

"W-wait! Pale Vampire!" Minto panted, while following the Alien. She looked around. The whole area was dark and pale. Minto shivered. It was also cold. too cold. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned around. It was the pale Vampire. He grinned. "So, ya wanna join me?" Minto shivered again. She looked into his eyes. "Yes..." She said. His grin vanished. "So... I'll turn you into a _thing_ like me.." He narrowed himself to her neck. Minto winced in fear. He looked at her again. "Don't worry, princess, I'll never do something that might hurt ya..." He said. Minto sighed. He neared his Fangs to her neck and bit her. Minto winced. He bit harder and held her head. Minto stopped wincing. She knew he wouldn't do anything bad to her. She hugged him and closed her eyes. It was still a digusting feeling, but her will to join him was stronger.

"I can't believe that she left us!" Ichigo said. The Café was closed and they were sitting in the labor. "Well, it was her Decision, wasn't it? We're not allowed to force her to stay here, you know." Shirogane sighed. Actually he missed Minto. Everybody did. But mostly Kisshu. "B-but I can't stop thinking about Minto-san! She was our best Mew Mew!" Lettuce left the labor. Shrigane ran after her, realizing that she was crying. "I think Minto is very happy now." Everybody looked at Zakuro. Zakuro smiled. "She fell in LOVE, did you forget that? She must join him to become happy..." Zakuro looked serious again and left the labor. The others looked after her.


	3. Chap 3 - Old Friend, New Enemy

_**Juliet x Vampire**_

_**Chap 3 : Old Friend, New Enemy**_

_**Lie: So, We're ready!**_

_**Alex: Yup, and this time I helped her! That's why this chap is so long! *grins***_

_**Lie: But I wrote more than you did!**_

_**Alex: Lie, you should say the truth, you know!**_

_**Lie: *pouting* But it's the truth!**_

_**Alex: Haaah, you guys (the readers) can read the chap, while I'm comforting Lie...**_

_**Lie: *crying* You're soooo mean! And you're my best Friend! I-I hate you! *runs away***_

"Hey, Girls, I detected a dark aura, near the swamp! It's time for Tokyo Mew Mew!" Shirogane came down again, with Lettuce. Pudding pouted. "Without Minto-oneechan, na no da!" Ichigo sighed and stood up. She held her hand out. Everbody looked at her, amazed. "It's true, without Minto we're not _the_ Tokyo Mew Mew, but we're still Tokyo Mew Mew, right? And our job is to protect the Earth, right?" She smiled. The other Mew Mews smiled too. They put their hands on Ichigo's hand. "1... 2... 3..." Ichigo mumured. "Go, Tokyo Mew Mew!" Everybody shouted. The Mew Mews transformed.

_"Mew Mew Zakuro!" _

_"Mew Mew Lettuce!" _

_"Mew Mew Pudding!" _

_"Mew Mew Ichigo!" _

_"METHAMORIPHOSIS!"_

"Let's go!" The Mew Mews were going to leave. "Wait!" Kisshu screamed. They turned around. He looked serious. "I come with you!" Ichigo thought :'Well, he looks serious... It must be important!' "Okay!" She said. They hurried towards the swamp. When they arrived there, it was quiet and dark. "It's a little too quiet... Get ready, everybody!" Ichigo commanded. The Mew Mews and Kisshu builded a circle. "Oh, you're a little late..." They heard a Voice. Kisshu turned around. It was the pale Vampire. He grinned. "I just want to test ya powers, so don't be scared!" Ichigo looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "You took Minto away from us, right?" She asked. "Right, and she's here with me, isn't that so, Princess?" He looked behind him. Minto appeared next to him. She was as pale as a Vampire. The Mew Mews gasped. She was wearing a short outfit, which was long enough to hide her butt, and boots, which are similar to Zakuro's, but in black. But the worst thing was : She had **fangs**. Minto grinned. "Oh, Tokyo Mew Mew, welcome, welcome!" She made an elegant curtsy. "Princess, get ready to test their powers!" The pale Vampire grinned more. Ichigo looked hopefully at Minto. "Minto, you wouldn't fight against us, would you?" She asked hopefully. "Well, I'm sure, I would fight against some people I don't like..." Minto grin grew wider. "Tokyo Mew Mew, get ready!" The pale Vampire took his daggers, which are similar to Kisshu's, but with a Bat instead of a Dragon. "Bloody Arrow!" Minto shouted and took her weapon, similar to the Mint Arrow, but in red and black with Bat-wings instead of Bird-Wings. Zakuro sighed. "It seems like we have to fight against her... Zakuro Spear!" She took her weapon.

"Let's start!" Minto and the pale Vampire jumped down from the tree. "Kisshu, you fight against Minto!" Ichigo yelled. "Heh? Why me?" He yelled back. "Because I say so!" Ichigo jumped at the pale Vampire. Kisshu sighed and jumped at Minto. He grinned. "Pah, this is gonna be too easy!" Minto grinned too. "Don't be so sure... I'm a Vampire now, you know!" She jumped. "And I'm an Alien, you know!" Kisshu jumped too. "Bloody Vampire Sword!" Minto yelled and the Bloody arrow turned into a giant sword. Her grin became wider. "So, are you ready?" Minto licked her fangs. "Anytime!" Kisshu stormed at her. Minto vanished. "Heh?" Kisshu looked around. "Behind you..." He turned around. Minto swinged her sword and Kisshu dodged it. He grinned again. "Well, Birdie, you're pretty good!" "AAH!" Minto turned around. Ichigo had hit the pale Vampire and he had a deep gash in his chest. "No!" Minto jumped at him and held his head. "H-how dare you..." Minto's eyes became red and she was wrapped in a black light. "RAAAH!" Minto's wings became longer and wider and she shot red rays from her eyes. The wind became stronger and Minto took her right glove off. She was wearing red nail polish and her nail of her index finger began to glow. She pointed at Ichigo and shot a ray. Ichigo dodged. Minto calmed down and shaked the pale Vampire. He slowly waked up and grinned lightly. Minto helped him to stand up. "Princess, let's go! They don't know how to play!" He grinned and pulled Minto into a hug. "Hey!" Ichigo jumped forward, but they were already gone. Kisshu looked into the sky. "Minto..."

_**Alex: Well, that's it! I guess I have to write the next Chap by myself! Lie has run away, I can't find her! Please Review!**_


	4. Chap 4 - Am I Happy Or Not?

_**Juliet x Vampire**_

_**Chap 4 : Am I Happy Or Not?**_

_**Alex: Well, I didn't find Lie, so I wrote this Chap by myself... If you like it, plz review!**_

_**Puffin: Alex-oneesama! I can't find Lie-oneesama, Nyoi!**_

_**Alex: Enjoy! LIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!**_

"I-I miss Minto-oneechan, na no da!" Pudding whimpered. Shirogane pulled her into a hug. "It'll all turn out good, Pudding..." He said. "Hey!" Taruto grabbed Pudding's Hand and pulled her away from Shirogane. "Oho... I guess here's someone envious!" Pai grinned slightly, just long enough for Zakuro to notice. She blushed slightly. "I-I'm NOT envious!" Taruto began to jump up and down. "Hey, People! Let's concentrate on our problem!" Kisshu shouted. Ichigo grinned. "Our problem? Don't you mean, your problem?" Aoyama looked at Ichigo with a warning in his eyes. Ichigo noticed it and pouted. Aoyama went to Kisshu and layed his arm on Kisshu's shoulder. "Just ignore her! Listen to your feelings!" He murmured. Kisshu looked at him surprised. Then he looked on the ground. "O-okay!"

"Does it hurt?" Minto touched the wound of the pale vampire. He whimpered. "Y-yes..." Minto gulped and sighed. She knew what to do. She neared herself toward his wound and licked it. Then she sucked the pison-blood out and licked her fangs. The pale vampire stood up and pulled her into a hug.

'Why am I feeling myself lost and alone? Am I happy or not?'

A pair of grey eyes watched the two. A red tongue licked _her _pink lips. "Hehe..."

"So, if you won't help me, I'll find Kotori-chan by myself!" Kisshu pouted. Everybody looked at him, amazed. They all knew, that Minto and Kisshu hated eachother. Shirogane laughed. "You? You always wanted to cause her pain, didn't you? And now you're going to **save** her?" Ichigo also grinned slightly.

"Don't care about them, Kisshu-oniichan!" Pudding smiled.

"Yeah, listen to Pudding! She's younger than the others, but she understands things, which the others don't understand!" Aoyama and Pudding layed their arms on Kisshu's shoulders.

"I-I'm a-also on Kisshu-kun's side..." Lettuce joined Aoyama, Pudding and Kisshu. Zakuro and Keiichiro joined them too. Ichigo and taruto followed them. Only Shirogane was left. He sighed and joined them.

"I joined only join you because I wanna save Minto!" He pouted. The others grinned.

"Let's Go!"

_"Where are you know? 'Cause I need to have you right here next to me! I hear the sound of my lonely heartbeat calling up to yours.."_ Minto sang.

"Seems like you've been missing me, Kotori-chan!" Minto turned around. "Kisshu? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"I'm coming to get you back, Kotori-chan!" Kisshu grinned. "And he's not alone!" The Mew Mews, Keiichiro, Pai, Taruto and Shirogane joined him. Ichigo looked at Minto. She looked so...different. Her Ravenblack hair was opened and her chocolate brown eyes looked so... dark. Bad. But Ichigo saw something in her eyes. It was sadness. And she was wearing a diamond Tiara and a ring on her ring-finger on her left hand. Ichigo knew what that meant. It meant that Minto was **married**!

**Alex: Oh man I still didn't find Lie! *thinks* Oh yeah! I've got an idea! *grins and brings a CD player* So let me see... **_**Nightcore Partymix 1, Nightcore Partymix 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10! Oh, there is it! Pika-Girl! *plays the CD***_

_**Lie: Pika-Girl! *dances and sings in her cute anime-voice, Ryo loins her* Oh, I forgot to tell you about Ryo! He's my boyfriend! See ya in the next Chap! Nya! **_

_**Ryo: Plz Review!**_


	5. Chap 5 - Lettuce, the Heroine!

_**Juliet x Vampire**_

_**Chap 5 : Lettuce, the Heroine!**_

_**Lie : I'm baaaaack! Pi-Pi-kachu!**_

_**Min : You're really freaky!**_

_**Jas : Min! It's her life! Let her live it the way she wants!**_

_**Min : B-But, **__**Watashinoaidoru! *begins to cry***_

_**Jas : *sigh* When will she learn that I'm not her idol, but her friend?!**_

_**Lie : *sweatdrop* Well, I have to comfort Minto! So ya can read the chap! Enjoy! *to Minto* Come, Minto, Jas-san didn't mean that the way you think she meant! *stopps* Wait - the sentence I said, was it right? *looks confused* I have to be more careful in the English lessons!**_

_**Min : And I'm not Minto, I'm Min!**_

_**Lie : oops!**_

Minto was **married**!

"Minto? Why do you wear a ring on the ringfinger of your left hand?!" Ichigo asked, shocked. Minto looked at her confused, then she understood it.

"Oh, you mean this one? Alec gave it to me!" She grinned.

"Who in the heck is Alec?" Shirogane asked. Minto's grin grew wider and she licked her fangs. "Alec is my Prince... You know him as the 'Pale Vampire'." She said. Ichigo gasped. "Minto, we don't want to hurt you, just stop fighting against us!" Zakuro threw her hair back. Minto pouted.

"Let me think...NO!", Minto closed her eyes, "Bloody Arrow!" and her weapon appeared in her hand. "Tokyo Mew Mew, I will destroy you!" Minto screamed and jumped at Ichigo. "RAAAR!" Minto attacked her, but Ichigo dodged all of her attacks. "Minto! Stop it! Ribbon Zakuro spear!" Zakuro attacked Minto and hit her.

Now Minto had a deep gash on her stomach. She whimpered.

"Zakuro-san don't you think that was a little too violent?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope. She has to learn to control her temper." Zakuro said cold-blooded. Minto looked up and growled. One eye became red with black dots in it, the other one was still blue, her Mew Mew colour.

"Shit, a Telepathy eye! What do we do now?" Zakuro gasped.

"Zakuro-oneechan, what's an telepathy eye? Na no da!" Pudding asked. "That means she can read our thoughts, Pudding!" Zakuro explained. "WAAA! COOL!" Pudding and Taruto exclaimed. Shirogane gulped.

"HAHAHA! Now i'm gonna take revenge for the things you did to Alec!" Minto shouted. Her red eye glowed and she shot rays from it. The Mew Mews were all hit by them. "Shirogane-kun! Now!" Lettuce yelled. Shirogane nodded and stormed towards Minto. Minto shot an ray at him and he fell down groaning.

"Shirogane-kun!" Lettuce ran towards him, and got shot by a ray too. She stood up groaning and stormed at Minto. "Minto-san, I don't wanna hurt you, but now I have to!" Lettuce kicked Minto. "OW! How dare you!" Minto shot a ray at Lettuce again and it hit her. "Aah!" Lettuce got thrown away, but she somehow managed to stand up again. Shirogane stared at her. "Shirogane-kun! The potion!" Lettuce took a bottle from Shirogane's hand and sprayed the content on Minto. "Hey!" Minto coughed and stared to feel dizzy. She fell into unconsciousness.

Kisshu ran towards her and managed to catch her. "Good work Lettuce!" Shirogane said. Lettuce blushed. "Let's go!" They took Minto in Ichigo's house...

_**Lie : So, that was it! And I couldn't cheer Min up! She ran out of my house!**_

_**Jas : Lie, come I found a Miku Vid!**_

_**Lie and Jas : *watch the Vid***_

_**Lie : *falls in unconsciousness***_

_**Jas : *sighs* That was a really creepy Vid! No wonder, that Lie fell into unconsciousness! Guess, I'll write the next Chap by myself! **_

_**Lie : *raises her head* Plz Review! *falls into unconsciousness again***_


	6. Chap 6 - Hurting someone you like?

_**Juliet x Vampire**_

_**Chap 6 : Hurting someone you like?**_

_**Jas : Well, Lie watched the Vid again and fell into uncosciousness again. So I wrote this Chap by myself! **_

_**Lie : *raises her head* I warn you, never watch the vid 'Hatsune Miku Rotten Girl'! *falls into unconsciousness again***_

_**Jas : Anyways, I couldn't write the Chap alone, so Ryo helped me!**_

_**Ryo : Yup, I did! Enjoy!**_

"Uhm.." Minto opened her eyes. She shook her head and looked around. Then she realized she was chained to a wall. "Where am I?! Let me go!" Minto struggled. The door openend and Ichigo came in. "Oh, you're awake! And how do you feel now, Minto?" She asked. Minto growled. "How does it look like? Clodhopper, let me go! Or I'll suck your blood out!" Minto licked her fangs. The door opened again and Kisshu came in.

"Ah, Kotori-chan, you're awake!" He grinned. Minto growled louder. "LET-ME-GO!" She struggled and was able to slide her left wrist out from the chain. "I told you to use tighter chains! You know, Minto's wrist is really slim!" Ichigo exploded. "Why do you blame me? If you're better than me, you could have done this by yourself!" Kisshu yelled. "I-" Ichigo was interrupted by Minto, who had exempted herself from the chains. "Now I'm gonna kill you!" Minto took her weapon and pointed it at Ichigo. Kisshu took his weapon and jumped at Minto. Minto dodged his attacks, but dropped her weapon. Minto was distracted and Kisshu attacked her. Minto couldn't dodge and Kisshu's dagger hit her chest. Ichigo screamed. Minto fell on the ground and whimpered. Kisshu stared at his hands. 'W-what did I do?' He thought. Minto groaned and stood up. The wound on her chest was bleeding and she was shaking. "Princess!" The pale vampire suddenly appeared and flew to Minto and shot a death glare at Kisshu. "Ya okay?" He lifted her in bridal style and vanished, leaving a shocked Kisshu behind.

"Lettuce, we have to call Mew Berri! She's the only one, who can control Minto!" Shirogane typed a message to Berri and Tasuku, who were in Paris, enjoying life. "A-and what about Ringo-san?" Lettuce asked. "She's gonna be here an-" Shirogane got interrupted by an excited girl voice. "Shiiiiroganeeee-kun! Ringo is here!" Shirogane sighed. "And there she is!"

"HMMMM!" Berri was eating her chocolate ice cream, when suddenly her Mew Mew Pendant ringed. "Hm? Who could that be?" She took out her Mew Mew Pendant and looked at it. "BERRI!" Tasuku jumped at her and hugged her. "WAAAH! Tasuku! I'm checking my messages!" Berri screamed. "But you're so cute!" He screamed. "But it's very important! It's from Shirogane!" She shouted. Tasuku let go of her and pouted. "Why is a message from Ryou so important for you?" He asked, still pouting. Berri laughed. "No, I meant that this message is important, because he wants me to join Tokyo Mew Mew again! He says, that there is a huge problem with Minto..." Tasuku smiled again and pulled her into a hug. "Then let's go... I'll help you!" Berri smiled. Tasuku narrowed his head towards hers and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Oh, I can't believe that you just tried to kill her!" Ichigo yelled at Kisshu. Kisshu stared at his hands. "Minto..."


	7. Chap 7 - He loves me so much

_**Juliet x Vampire**_

_**Chap 7 : He loves me so much...**_

_**Lie : So, now I'm going to do a favor! Nya! For my best reviewer ever *tadaaaa!* Konekokitticat-chan! Nya!**_

_**Ryo, Min, Alexa, Jas, Puffin & others : *applause***_

_**Lie : Jup, She reviewed all of my stories, and that makes me reeeeeaaallly happy! Nya! Konekokitticat-chan, I really respect you! I hope you know what a review means for me and newcomers! Nya! *kneels down to show her respect* And I also want to thank Semoka-chan for her reviews! Nya! You two really supported me! Arigatou! Nya!**_

_**Ryo : *sighs* Now tell our readers what the favor is!**_

_**Lie : Hai, Ryo! So, 'How do I post a New Story?'**_

_**Well, I write my stories Microsoft Office Word 2007 and when I'm done, I save it. Then I go on Fanfiction net Publish Document Manager. After that, I go on Label and type a name, then on Method and select 'File Upload', then 'Choose file' and I choose the word document I saved. Then I go on Format and select 'Story'. After that, 'Submit'! Then, Publish New Story. If they ask me to accept the Guidelines first, I go accept them and then I go Publish New Story again. Then I choose 'Select Category' and choose my Category. I think you're going to publish a TMM fic, so you have to select Tokyo Mew Mew. Then I type the name of my story, the summary, and select language, rating, genre 1 & 2, and (If it's a one-shot Comeplete, if not, then In-Progress) Complete or In-Progress. Then I select the main charas, and then I select the document (there's a button for it!) and then I go on 'Publish'! That's it!**_

_**'How do I add Chapters to my Story?'**_

_**First, go on 'Manage Stories' , then select the story which you want to add a new Chappie! Then select 'Content/Chapters' and after that, 'Post New Chapter'! That's it!**_

_**NyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNyaNya!**_

_**Ryo : So, Konekokitticat-san, Semoka and (maybe) Lie's next reviewers, if you have more questions, just ask us! We'll be glad to help!**_

_**Everyone except Lie, who's distracted by an apple pie : C ya soon!**_

_**Lie : *totally in love with the apple pie* Hai, C ya soon, Nya! Enjoy!**_

"Kisshu! I'm talking to you!" Ichigo yelled. Kisshu looked at her. "You know what you did to Minto? That's a fatal Injury! You know what that means? She can die because of **you**!" Ichigo continued. Kisshu's eyes widened. So bad?

"Shirogane-kun!" Ringo hugged Shirogane. Shirogane hugged back. "Ah, my favourite Girl is back!" Lettuce smiled. She knew that Shirogane wasn't in love with Ringo. so there was nothing to worry. "Ah, Lettuce-chan!" Ringo let go of Shirogane and hugged Lettuce. Lettuce smiled more and patted on Ringo's head. "I'm soooo happy to be back! Oh, and you know what? I found a new best friend! He's name is Gato!" Ringo said happily. Lettuce and Shirogane twitched. 'Gato?!'

"Princess, you okay? Man, I told you to stay here!" Alec layed Minto on his bed. "But they captured me!" Minto protested, but then moaned in pain. "Wait, I'll bring something cold for your wound!" Alec ran to the kitchen. Minto smiled in pain. 'Ah, Alec really loves me a lot...' Suddenly a unbearable pain stormed through her body. "Aaaaah! Alec!" She screamed in pain. Alec hurried to her. Her eyes began to close. "Ah, Alec... It hurts so much..." Her eyes closed and she stopped breathing. "How could this happen? I have made you immortal!" He gasped, "Oh, yeah, that damn boy had an Alien Dagger... That's why he was able to kill you..." Alec took Minto's dead body and teleported to Kisshu and Ichigo.

"I'll show them what they did to you! And I will take revenge for you!"

_**Lie : Why can't I stop writing short Chappies? Nya!**_

_**Ryo : Because you're too stupid for that!**_

_**Lie : *ignores him* But plz review! Nya! *big puppy eyes***_


	8. Chap 8 - Does he love her so much?

_**Juliet x Vampire**_

_**Chap 8 : Does he love her so much?**_

_**Lie : And here I am with Chappie 8 of Juliet x Vampire! I hope you like it! Nya!**_

_**Ryo : well, we're planning to go camping, so it can happen, that Lie's not able to post new chapter for a few weeks!**_

_**Lie : Ryo, just stop it! Lie-chan is always able to post new Chappies! Because I have my ultimate weapon! Tadaaa! Nya!**_

_**Ryo : Um, you mean your eyes? *laughs* They will not help you!**_

_**Lie : Mmmm! You shouldn't underestimate the power of my eyes! Especially when I change into 'Big puppy eyes mode'! Nya!**_

_**Ryo : *still laughing***_

_**Lie : *watery sad kitten eyes* -Interruption! Thanks Konekokitticat-chan! You taught me them! I hope it's okay, if I use them! Nya! End of Interruption-**_

_**Ryo : *blushes* Man, okay, you can have my Laptop when we're on the trip! Happy?**_

_**Lie : *grins* hehehehe! Nya! Yup!**_

"What do we do now? I guess the pale vampire can't cure her wound! If we don't find them, Minto will die!" Ichigo walked up and down. Kisshu was sitting on a chair and stared on the ground. Shirogane, Lettuce, Ringo, Zakuro, Pudding, Taruto and Pai were also there. "Ichigo-chan!" Berri and Tasuku stormed inside. "Oh..Berri..." Ichigo smiled. "W-What happened with Minto?" Berri asked. "Well, She's dead!" Everybody turned around. alec was standing there, holding Minto tight in his arms. "What?!" Ichigo jumped up and the others looked at Alec amazed. "Yup, Minto Aizawa is dead! And I will take revenge for her!" Alec laid Minto on Ichigo's bed. "Princess..." He laid his hand on her cheek. "Minto!" Ichigo jumped forward, but Alec blocked her way. "It's all your fault! All! You killed her! My Princess!" He shouted. Kisshu twitched.

Does he love her so much?

_**Lie : So, that's it! Semoka-chaaaaan, to delete a story people aren't reviewing, you have to go on the 'Manage Stories' button and then select the story, you want to delete, and up, there has to be a button named 'Delete story'! I hope, I could help you! Nya! And now, I introduce to you : Vocamew Black! The funny Group! *music plays : Partyshaker* tadaaaaaa! Nya!**_

_**Vocamew *Moew!* Black! The funny Group!**_

_**Krish : People, I just noticed something. *looks serious***_

_**Alex : What? And why so serious?**_

_**Krish : This story has to many fighting scenes! *bam bam baaaam! (Drama)***_

_**Yukki : Lie perhaps had run out of ideas? *waves his hands* But it's good that you noticed that! If I'm right, then- *gets killed by Alexa***_

_**Alexa : Don't mark the autor here!**_

_**Krish : Woa, Alexa, I thought you were more like a shy, innocent girl! *is thrilled***_

_**Alexa : I am! But not when it is Yukki! *smiles innocently***_

_**Neo : I don't think so! Lie is overrunned with ideas for this story! Moreover, these are topics, which Lie doesn't know anything about! I congratulate her for writing such a good story! Maybe this story **__**is**__** about fighting? **_

_**Neon : Now make a point, Neo! You turn Lie into a dummy!**_

_**Ryo : I thought she already is one? *looks thoughtful***_

_**Jas : Could you just stop talking about Lie like that? If you are better than her, then just write a fic and stop talking like that!**_

_**Min : Even though I hate Lie, I agree with **__**Watashinoaidoru! Lie really does her best!**_

_**Puffin : Lie-Oneechan is the best, Nyoi!**_

_**Krish : You don't know her! She's always relaxing, while we have to write the story!**_

_**Neon : Shut up! If she stops writing, then she often has fever! Or we had made her angry! She writes the most of her stories on her own!**_

_**Ryo : Can't we just stay by our topic? *sighs***_

_**Lie : *walks in* Hi guys! Nya!**_

_**Kaito : Lie-chan! *hugs Lie tight***_

_**Lie : Kaito-kun! *smiles and hugs back***_

_**Ryo : What the heck are you doing?! *pulls Lie out of Kaito'**__**s hug***_

_**Kaito : So, I guess someone's jealous! But don't even try, you won't get her! She's mine!**_

_**Lie : What's going on? Nya? *tilts her head***_

_**Neon : Oh, nothing! Krish just insulted you, and Jas is trying to defend you!**_

_**Lie : Eh? *understands nothing***_

_**Krish : So, Juliet x Vampire is going to change into the genre 'Fighting' right?**_

_**Lie : Huh? What? Never! Nya!**_


	9. Chap 9 - Vampires are not Monsters!

_**Juliet x Vampire**_

_**Chap 9 : Vampires are not Monsters!**_

_**Lie : I'm baaaaack! Ehehe! Chappie 9 is ready, nya! actually, I also sobbed whle writing this... *sad 'nya'***_

_**Neo : I'm here too! *smiles***_

_**Lie : *hugs her* Yup, my best friend, nya!**_

_**Neo : Ehehe... **_

_**Lie & Neo : Then let's read! Nya!**_

"Don't touch her, you monsters!" Alec pushed Ichigo. "Eh? What are you talking about? You're the one who is the monster! You turned her into a monster! I-into a vampire!" Ichigo yelled. "Do you think that all vampires are monsters? If I were a monster -vampire- I would have already sucked all of your blood out! We vampires live without killing people for our survivial, even though we need blood! We survive with those blood pills, which also weaken us! If we want to, we could have killed all of this selfish people and make this earth a place for vampires! Don't talk about us like that!" Alec shouted. Then he started to cry. "You took the most important person in my life away from me!" He hugged Minto's dead body and cried even more. Ichigo and the others stood there stunned. Zakuro pulled Ichigo back. "I told you to let them in peace, right? Why can't you listen to elders? It really is our fault, that she is dead!" She exploded. Ichigo twitched and stared at the ground. "I-I just wanted to get my best friend back..." She sobbed and started to cry. Pudding slowly went towards Minto and Alec and kneeled down infront of them. Alec looked at her amazed. Pudding looked up. "I respect you! You really care for Minto-oneechan! Na no da!" Tears were in her eyes. "P-Please... Fo-forgive me... Minto-oneechan..." She cried and hugged Minto. Zakuro sadly sighed. Then she looked up. "T-there must be a way to get her back! There must be one!" She screamed. Alec shaked his head. "Sadly, there isn't one...If there is one, I would have already brought her to life, right?" Taruto gulped. Alec cried more and tears fell on Minto's face. Then he slowly narroewed towards her face and kissed her gently on the lips.

_**Lie : So that's it! I hope you liked it, nya!**_

_**Neo : Plz review! Oh, and Lie, why are your Chappies so short!**_

_**Lie : Argh! Don't ask me that, nya!**_


	10. Chap 10 - Confession?

_**Juliet x Vampire**_

_**Chap 10 : Confession?**_

_**Lie : So, uh, I have a important announcement for the readers, nya! Well, this was supposed to be a KisshuxMinto fic, but I somehow feel sorry for Alec (weird, ne?)... But I also feel sorry for Kish... Argh! I don't know what to do! Nyaw... I still want Ichigo and Masaya to be together in this fic, but then Kisshu becomes heartbroken again! Nyahaaa! Not good! So, Ryo will write the last Chappie and decide, what will happen... if you have any ideas, plz tell Ryo! Nya!**_

_**Kaito : Lie-chan! *jumps towards Lie and hugs her***_

_**Lie : Ah, Kaito-kun! *smiles***_

_**Ryo : *walks in* Lie, I heard voices and - *sees Lie and Kaito hugging eachother* WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING HERE WITH YOU?! *pulls Lie out of the hug***_

_**Kaito : AND WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**_

_**Ryo : LOL, THIS MY HOUSE, I LIVE HERE!**_

_**Lie : So while they're quarreling, we can read the chappie, nya!**_

Alec parted himself from Minto only to hug her even tighter and cry even louder. Suddenly Minto began to shine and to float. All stared at her amazed. the shine left and Minto fell down. Alec catched her and her eyelids flutter open. "A-Alec?" She whispered. Alec smiled under tears and hugged her. "Princess..." "So, now that's done, let's go back, princess!" Alec got ready to teleport, but Minto stopped him. "Wait, Alec, is this fight not useless? I want us to live in peace!" She slowly walked towards Ichigo. "And I actually missed this redhaired fool! And all of my friends! Let us conclude peace, okay?" She looked at Ichigo and both hugged eachother happily. Alec smiled. "If that's what you want, I'll agree!" Minto parted herself from Ichigo and hugged Alec. "Thank you!" "For my princess, I can do anything!" Alec kissed her hand. The Tokyo Mew Mew crew and the aliens hugged Minto and Alec. "Welcome to the Tokyo Mew Mew crew! (Na no da!)" But Kisshu had a sad look on his face, which no one noticed.

Next morning Minto and Alec came to café Mew Mew. "Boshimoshi, Minna!" Minto yelled happily. "I'm going to change!" She hurried to the changing room. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulders and she got turned around. She looked directly into a pair of amber eyes. "Kisshu?" Kisshu took a deep breath.

"Minto Aizawa, I love you!"

"Eh?

_**Lie : So the next part will be the last one! Plz review to Ryo! Nya! Oh, and Konekokitticat-chan, I wanted to write you a PM, but you're an anonymous reviewer... *sniff* So, I thought maybe you should send me a PM first, then I'll reply... Nya! I'll be waiting! And (To all reviewers!) I really don't know how to end this fic, so it would mean a lot, nya, for me, if you send me your ideas! Jas, Yukki, Alexa, Alex, Neo, Neon, Min, and Krish will also give me ideas! Nya! C ya!**_


	11. Chap 11 - A strange feeling

_**Juliet x Vampire**_

_**Chap 11 : A strange feeling**_

_**Lie : So, this one should be the last Chappie, but Konekokitticat-chan and Semoka-chan gave me more ideas, so this story will have at least 20 Chappies or even more, nya! Thank you guys! Um, sorry girls! Nya! Oh, yeah, I wanted to ask you two : um, well, nya, would you like to join the story Kokoro and Juliet x Vampire? I mean, then you two are charas in the story... Nya? If you like that idea, plz send me a PM! To send a PM, you have to go to my profile. Then there's a button named 'PM' click on it and you can send me a PM. ^^ NYA!**_

_**Ryo : Wait, kitty, this Chappie was supposed to be written by me, right? *glares at Lie***_

_**Lie : Things change, Ryo. Nya. Oh, and Kaito wanted to go to this new Café named 'Café Voca Mew Mew'! Nya! Tomorrow!**_

_**Ryo : Doesn't that mean that you're going on a DATE?! **_

_**Lie : Really? I just wanted to torture Min, since she never works! Nya! But since you put it THAT way...nya... *takes a deep breath* HOW ROMANTIC! NYAAAAA! MY FIRST DATE!**_

_**Ryo : Lie, want to go to that park you love? Today? **_

_**Lie : Ryo, of course! It seems like you're not so bad after all! Nya! *smiles and hops around singing 'nya nya nya nya nya'***_

_**Ryo : *to himself* Hehehe, Kaito, I won't let you be Lie's first date! Muahahaha! Mu-Muahahaha! *laughs evily, thunder and lightning join***_

_**Lie : o.O *not understanding anything* E-Enjoy?**_

"_Minto Aizawa, I love you!" "Eh?"_

Minto stared at Kisshu, who just confessed to her. Then she started to laugh.

"Ahahahaa... Good joke Kisshu! I almost fell for it! Ahahaha!" She laughed. Kisshu looked at her amazed. Then he sighed. "Minto, that wasn't a joke!" he said, while grabbing her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. She stared at him, speechless.

Suddenly the door opened and Alec stormed inside. "What do you think you're doing?!" He exploded. Kisshu let go of Minto. "Same thing you're doing, " He smirked, "trying to get her!" He summoned his weapon and stormed towards Alec.

Alec vanished and appeared next to Minto, only to summon his weapon too. Then they both attacked eachother.

Minto watched fight with fear. One part of her wanted to stop them, but the other part believed that they **needed** that.

Hearing the sound, the others stormed inside the changing room too. "Minto, what's going on?" Ichigo asked. Minto felt tears coming to her eyes. "I-I don't know... 'm just totally confused..." She stammered closing her eyes.

Then she felt a pair of warm arms hugging her. She opened her eyes, only to see Ichigo hugging her. "I-Ichigo..." Zakuro joined Ichigo.

Minto's eyes widened. Pudding and Lettuce joined too. All the Mew Mews were hugging Minto. "We love you Minto... We were really lonely without you... We really missed you..." Ichigo whispered. "We are always there for you..." Zakuro added.

Minto's twitched and cried, hugging her best friends ever back. "Minna..." Ichigo and the others let her go. "Go Minto!" They yelled. Minto nodded.

_"Mew Mew Minto! Methamorphosis!"_

"I'm gonna kill you!" Alec jumped at Kisshu. Kisshu quickly teleported behind Alec and got ready to stab him, when Minto flew between them.

"Princess, go aside! This is nothing for you!" Alec growled. "Yeah, get aside!" Kisshu added.

Minto looked at them angrily. "You two shut up! Of course this is something for me! You two fight for me! I want you to stop this NOW!" She yelled. Kisshu and Alec twitched. They had never seen Minto like this.

"H-Hai..." They said sheepishly. "Hmpf!" Minto grabbed their ears and pulled them into the café.

"WAAAA! BIRDIE THAT HURTS!" "PRINCESSSSS! AW! THAT HURTS ME!" "LET ME GO!" "OUCH! PRINCESS!" **"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TWO TO SHUT UP?!" **"H-Hai.."

* * *

Hmm, seems like Minto Aizawa is the power source we need..." A red haired boy with blue eyes murmured. A girl with orange hair and grey eyes hugged the boy.

"Onni-sama, to get her, we must use a decoy. But I think this damn Mew Ichigo will search for her! She's too powerful for us! If she fights with us, she'll surely win!" She said. The boy grinned.

"Then I'll have to make Minto Aizawa fall for me! Saki, you still have this love potion?" "Of course, Onii-sama!"

* * *

Ringo was talking with Lettuce and trying to draw a manga. Lettuce was teaching her how to draw mangas, but that wasn't so easy. But Lettuce is a patient person and didn't gave up so fast.

Slowly Ringo learned it and was able to draw any kind of charas with a few dashes and was very proud. She began to tease Shirogane who could not even draw a stick figure properly. Lettuce giggled.

Shirogane was red because of anger and Ringo didn't stop teasing him. Pudding was performing tricks on her giant ball while serving the guests, Minto was sipping tea as usual, Ichigo was yelling at her telling her to help, Zakuro was scaring the guests half to death with her scary behaving and silent explodings and Berri and Tasuku were serving the guests while inline skating. Lettuce stood up and started helping.

_Cracks!_ Some dishes broke and she sighed and went to get a broom. Alec and Kisshu were sending death glares at eachother while working and Taruto got on Pai's nerves by asking stupid questions. It was a normal day, after Alec and Minto joined them again. But something was in the air.

Minto had a strange feeling telling her than smoething bad was going to happen today. But she didn't know what. So she continued drinking her peppermint tean and ignoring Ichigo's yells.

* * *

After the café closed, everyone wanted to arrange a slumber party in Minto's house. Minto agreed.

After they went inside her house, Minto's strange feeling became stronger. Something's gonna happen. NOW. But what?

One thing she didn't notice : A pair of blue eyes was watching her with full of lust.

_**Lie : so, that's it, and I still don't understand why Ryo is laughing so evily! Nya!**_

_**Ryo : *still laughing evily***_

_**Lie : *sweatdrop* P-P-P-Please r-re-re-re-review, n-n-n-n-nya! *jumps on her bed and wraps herself in the blanket***_

_**Ryo : *notices Lie wrapped in a blanket and stops laughing evily* K-kawaiii... *faints***_

_**Lie : Ryo, you really faint tooo often! *sighs* Nya!**_


	12. Chap 12 - Cursed?

_**Juliet x Vampire**_

_**Chap 12 : Cursed?**_

_**Lie : *walks in with a pale face and emotionless eyes***_

_**Kaito : L-LIE-CHAN! What happened?! *worried***_

_**Lie : *shaky voice* Ehehe..., I-I couldn't sleep last night, since I was busy writing this chappie, the other story I'm goin' to post at Fictionpress and more...Nyahu... *shakes***_

_**Kaito : But Lie-chan I remember how I laid you on your bed and wrapped you into the bedsheet! **_

_**Lie : *giggles weakly* I woke up at 23:00 pm and started writing this... *yawns and begins to shake even more***_

_**Kaito : *jumps forward and relies Lie* Lie-chan, I help you! I think you should take a nap now!**_

_**Lie : But... *falls asleep***_

_**Kaito : *whisper* Let's stay silent!**_

_**Ryo : WHAT DID YOU SAY? SPEAK LOUDER!**_

_**Kaito : MAN, I SAID LET'S STAY SILENT SINCE LIE-CHAN'S SLEEPING!**_

_**Ryo : AND WHY ARE YOU CARRING HER?!**_

_**Kaito : CUZ I CAN!**_

_**Lie : *mumbles in sleep and wakes up* WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?! NYAHUUU!**_

_**Kaito & Ryo : Hai...Enjoy... **_

Minto's strange feeling became stronger and before she realized what happened, a pink liquid was poured all over her body. "EEEEK!" She screamed. The others turned around, only to see Minto covered in a pink liquid. "Pfff!" They burst out laughing. Minto was raging and punching the walls and tables. Two tables broke and one wall had fist traces. Suddenly she felt dizzy and began to sway. Alec and Kisshu stormed towards her to relie her, but an alien with red hair and blue eyes was faster than them. The alien lifted her in bridal style and grinned. "Who are you?!" Alec yelled. The alien grinned. "I'm Gen. And Minto Aizawa shall give birth to a child - which comes from me!" The others paralyzed. "What? G-Give birth to a child?! Minto?! From you?!"

"L-Let go of Minto!" Ichigo jumped forward, her claws ready to scratch him. Gen smirked and murmured something in a different language. Minto opened her eyes and hugged him. "EH?" The others exclaimed. "A love potion!" Alec yelled. Gen grinned and vanished with her. "He-Hey, wait!" Ichigo jumped forward, but it was too late. The only thing that was left was Minto's ring. She turned around and looked at Zakuro, Pudding and Lettuce. They nodded.

_"Mew Mew Zakuro!"_

_"Mew Mew Pudding!"_

_"Mew Mew Lettuce!"_

_"Mew Mew Strawberry!"_

_"Metamoriphosis!"_

"We'll go search her!" Ichigo ran outside and the Mew Mews followed her. "Wait!" Alec screamed. Ichigo turned and looked at him. "I come too!" both Kisshu and Alec yelled. Then they looked at eachother. "That was weird..." both said again. "That was even weirder..." both said at the same moment again. Ichigo sighed. "Are you two coming or not?" "HAI!"

"Behhh, let me go!" Minto struggled against Gen's hug, but he was too strong for her. "Why? Why doesn't the love potion work?" He wondered. "Because I'm no oridinary girl! I'm a mew Mew!" She yelled through the struggles. "That love potion was specially made for Mew Mews! so, why didn't it work?" He asked, still not letting go of her. "How should I know that?!" She kicked him. "OW! That hurts!" "Yeah, maybe because it was supposed to hurt!" "You're such a-a-a-" "Such a what?!" "Just shut up and let me do what I want!" "I guess we can't let you that!" hearing a voice, Gen and Minto turned around. "Ichigo!" Minto exclaimed. "Oh, princess, you only see her?" Alec grinned. She smiled. Gen pulled her closer and pulled out a knife, only to hold it close to her neck. "Minto-san!" Lettuce yelled. "If you don't want her to become hurt, leave!" Gen said pulling the knife closer to her neck. But he wasn't careful. So he didn't notice, how Minto lifted her leg and rammed it against his legs. "OW!" He stumbled and blood dripped down the knife. "Minto!" Kisshu screamed. She held her neck and was breathing hard. "Minto, you okay?" Ichigo supported her. Minto smirked and took her hand away from her neck and there was no cut. "Just kidding!" Minto giggled. "Minto why did you do that?!" "Princess, you scared me to death!" "Minto-oneechan is cool, na no da!" "Minto-san, that scared me to death!" "Minto, don't even think of doing something like that again!" Minto laughed. Suddenly everyone hugged her. "Don't you dare doing something like that again!" they screamed in chorus. Then they looked at eachother. "That was weird..." they said again. "That was even weirder..." They said in the same moment again. Then everyone laughed. "Ehm, and what's with me?" Gen asked. Minto slowely went towards him and got pulled into a hug again. "H-Hey!" She struggled. Alec jumped forward and pulled her out of Gen's hug. "What do you think you're doing?" he yelled. Gen smirked. "Trying to get what I want." Alec bit his lower lip. One side understood gen, the other side wanted to have Minto for himself. Kisshu jumped forward and smacked Alec on his head. "OW! What was that for?!" Alec yelled. Kisshu grinned. "For taking her away from me!" Now Minto interrupted them. "Hey, hey, who said that I liked you?" Alec smirked. "Yeah, who said that?" he said. "And who said that I like you?" Minto pointed at Alec. "EH?!" "Hey I'm still here!" Gen yelled. "And we don't care!" Minto countered. "Yes, give it him, princess!" Alec fired at her. Minto gave him a warm smile, which somehow made him blush. "Hey, hey! Would you be so kind and stop flirting?"Kisshu grinned when Minto quickly looked away and Alec scratched the back of his head. "Oh, you part again? That's good!" Kisshu said. Ichigo shot a death glare at him. "And would you be so kind and stop trying to part the two? They're a pair! So quit it!" She hissed. "Pft." Kisshu vanished. "Ichigo, would you arrest this guy? Alec and I have something to discuss..." Minto said and looked at Alec, who stared at the ground. Ichigo nodded : "Okay, Minto!" Minto smiled and vanished with Alec. "Alec, that guy... He's your brother, right?" she aksed. Alec stared at her. "How did ya find that out?" he asked in a low voice. She looked at him. 2That was easy. He looked really similar to you! And he also had fangs." She explained. Alec looked away. 2why didn't you tell me?" He raised his head and looked at her. "I don't have a family." "Eh? Are you kidding me? That guy is your brother and you say you don't have a family? How dumb do I look?" Minto hissed. She was getting angry. "Why didn't you tell me?! Don't you trust me?! So I'm just bothering you?!" She yelled. He kissed her. Long and somehow assertive, till she opened her lips a little, so he's tongue can slid in. While their tongues fought, he's hand slid down and began to unbutton her top. Minto parted herself from him and stared at him wide eyed. He looked serious. She smiled. "But not here, right?" He smiled too. "Of course not!" Then he teleported them to Minto's house...

The next morning they were sleeping in eachothers arms. Alec woke up and softly stroked through Minto's hair. She woke up and smiled. "I'm sooo happy..." She whispered. He smiled back. "I'm happy too..." Their faces came near and the next moment they were kissing eachother passionately. Then Minto broke the kiss. "Shit! We got work today! And we're late!" She yelled and jumped out of the bed and hurried to her closet. She was wearing her dark blue bra and her also dark blue pants. Alec stared at her. "What's the problem?" She asked, while taking out her black hot pants and the yellow and blue t-shirt. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He asked. She blushed and hid in the toilet. He stood up and went to her. "Birdie-chaaaaan!" Kisshu teleported to Minto's room. Alec closed the toilet door. "Birdie-chaaaaan!" Kisshu searched for her. Then he smirked. 'So she is in the toilet and Alec's also here... Perfect timing!' He thought and then yelled : "Birdie-chaaaan, you know what?! Alec is cursed!" Mintop stared at Alec and he looked away. Then she pulled over her t-shirt and her hotpants and stormed out of the toilet. "Kisshu? What did ya say?!" she yelled. Kisshu smrked. "Alec's cursed to stay forever young and immortal and you're the only one who can kill him... I f you tell him that you love him, he'll vanish infront of your eyes, and you'll be cursed to stay forever young and immortal!" He explained. "How do you know that?!" She yelled. Kisshu smirked. "I was the one who cursed him!" "EH?"

_**Kaito : So that's it! R&R plz, Nyahuuu!**_


End file.
